Mandatory Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki for Strong Hearts Are Mandatory. A book and animated series created by Teelia Pelletier. What is Strong Hearts Are Mandatory? "Strong Hearts Are Mandatory" is a series revolving around multiple characters upon their quest to take im ired of seeing themmmm kicks Beginning with the heroes, Video, Radio, and Pictures on their task to help take down magic once and for all, the three try to reach their objective while being trailed by the malicious Jester, Curiosity. They reside in the land of Media, which detests all mages and forms of magic. Mandatory is a planned book series and animated series on Youtube, there will be six books, and 12 episodes, covering the first and second book. The first book follows the story of Video, Radio and Pictures on their way to restore what's been taken by Curiosity. They are supported by their monitors and servers, Recorder, Tape, Widget, Cassette, and Sensor, and meet allies and foes such as Studio, Screen, and Stereo and to establish the task of what what their superiors have given the three. They come across others as the series progresses, who help them complete their task and guide them to the next objective. The first book will be compressed into six 11 minute episodes, that will be available on Youtube as they are completed. The second book is lightly touched upon. These are the events that take place after the first attempt to take down magic, and the follow-up on the consequences of their bold actions against Curiosity. It will also have 6 episodes that will be posted on Youtube, and will be the end of the animated series, while the written story continues. The next four books' details and main objective are currently unknown, and only the villains' names and descriptions have been released. New Releases Strong Hearts Are Mandatory: Straight to Video was officially released April 1st on Amazon and is the second out of the planned six book trilogy. In further adventures within the borders of Media, Video has found herself hunted by the ones she trusted most. Running on limited time due to a false accusation, Video has to find the answers that will bring her enemies to justice, teaming up with the some of the most powerful influences of Media's subjects to succeed. Growing up with the idea that sorcery is sinister, Video works against the last remaining mage after the overthrow of magic. However, when the whole land is against her, she's left confused on who to count on. Who will use her actions against her, knowing the real story of Media's recent past, and who will show what's real when it comes to the truth behind magic? Video takes Film, one of the highest ranks surveillance directors in Media, as her travel companion to get her answers. The two work as a unit on the mission to clear Video's name, but even with Film's assistance, Video is also driven by her last assignment. She seeks help from her family to take down the mage that framed her, determined to save Media from it's clutches. Update - February 18th, 2020: Progress to edit and revamp the wiki has picked back up. Please feel free to assist on any of our pages!